


A Jedi and a Sith

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: A Wealth of Shadows [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, GFY, Sith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're a terrible liar."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Jedi and a Sith

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dogmatix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogmatix/gifts).



"You're a terrible liar." Ahsoka laughs as Bariss wrinkles her nose, and leans in to kiss the diamonds tattooed across the bridge. "I love you anyway."

"You won't get into trouble because of me, will you?" Bariss smiles a little, leaning in to rest her forehead against Ahsoka's. "Because I'm a Jedi?"

"So long as you don't try to kill any of us, no one is going to care." Ahsoka reaches down to grab Bariss's hands, stroking her thumbs across the backs. "Qui-Gon used to be a Jedi. So did Obi-Wan, and Adi. So was I, until Adi came to the Temple."

"I don't remember you in the creche." Bariss frowns a little, trying to think of any glimpse she might have had of Ahsoka. "You had to have come into the creche before Master Unduli picked me for her Padawan."

"I did. It doesn't matter now, though." Ahsoka brings Bariss's hands up to kiss the tips of her fingers one by one. "All that matters is I love you, you love me, and we're here now, together. If someone bothers you about it, I'll turn them into little pieces."

"And if I ask you not to?"

"Then I won't."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr 29 February 2016.
> 
> For the prompt: Sith!Ahsoka/Jedi!Barriss - “You’re a terrible liar.” (if possible, could it be a fluffy or them-as-allies fill? )


End file.
